The Hawk and The Puzzle
by Twitter-hikari95
Summary: For years, Lord Moto's family had thought Yugi perished with Lady Moto off the coast of the Medditeranean Sea. Now, years later, the Pharaoh of Egypt has contacted them and asked them to send a ship for him. Why after all this time? Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

Just a repost. I messed up. Um this is my first story under this name. I hope that you all like it.

Summary∫For years, Lord Moto's family has thought that Yugi perished with Lady Moto in storm-tossed seas off the Mediterranean coast. Unknown to them, the beautiful spiky-haired todler had been found and taken to the palace of Alexandria, where he was raised as the ruler's own child. Now the pharaoh, Ankamon, has contacted the family and asked that they send a ship for him. Why after all this time?

Yamir Atemu, friend of the Motos and appealing young captain of the vessel, gazes at Yugi as he comes aboard. It will not be easy for the restless boy to accept a new life...a new family. Yami puts aside these thoughts as he turns his ship to the sea. For now, Yugi is going home. What lies ahead is in Ra's hands.

**Disclaimer: I really don't _want_ to own Yu-Gi-Oh. Is that okay? **

Prologue

**London 1832**

The casket dipped precariously into the hands of the sailors as it was carried toward the docks. Lord Zacharias Moto, Marquess of Woodbine, watched their progress and flinched in pain, even though his wife couldn't feel a thing. The ship he had been on for weeks now held a type of solace. His eyes followed the path of the sailors down the gangway, yet he couldn't force himself to leave.

A massive couch pulled up behind the hearse that the casket was now being loaded onto. Lord Moto recognized it immediately, but still made no move to disembark. Not until the tanned, lined face of his father appeared in the window did he finally force himself to move.

He came to the window of the coach, it's height and his own placing their faces level to one another.

"Is it true? What your message said?"

"It's true; Katharine is dead."

"And Yugi?" he whispered.

Zacharias shook his head. "There was no trace of him."

The older man, small as he was, seemed to deflate before his eyes. "I can't believe it Zach. If he were gone as well, then I would feel it inside me. I just can't believe-"

Zach's eyes were filled with compassion. He'd had weeks to acclimate himself to the death of his wife and young son, but for the rest of his family, the news was only hours old. Zach joined his father in the coach, praying that he would be able to accept the death of his tiny namesake. He knew that until he did, there would be no chance for his heart to heal.

His thoughts were drawn away from his father as the coach lurched into motion, moving to the faces of his other three children. They would have to be told, and swiftly, that their mother and youngest brother were dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again!

New chapter, hope you like!

**Disclaimer: I don't really _want_ to own YuGiOh, is that alright? **

Part 1 Varanum

∫One∫

Alexandria, Egypt  
>May 3, 1844<p>

The Pharaoh's ward peeked out of the shadowy doorway into the empty garden beyond. The way _seemed_ clear, but he knew well that looks could be deceiving. Once certain all was safe, Varanum crossed the way on silent feet.  
>The guards standing unnoticed in their respective places, let him pass. He'd been sneaking across the outer garden since before his fourth year. Even though they were supposed to stop him, they never did-for Varanum was their ruler's favorite. Nevertheless, before he reached the Pharaoh's chambers, his actions had been reported.<p>

Anknamon, ruler of Egypt, dismissed the young slave girl attending him with only a brief move of his head. Ali, his chief advisor , had appeared in the entryway of his private chambers. There was a need to speak privately. The two men, long-time friends, settled themselves comfortably on the pillows and spoke in low tones.  
>"He will be here momentarily," Ali told his sovereign ruler.<br>"I understand that he came across the gardens."  
>"That's why I'm here," Ali went on. "It's a sign that he's feeling restless again. No doubt he will want to speak of England."<p>

Anknamon nodded thoughtfully. It had been nearly 13 years ago when a child and his mother had been brought to the palace. The child, whom they'd guessed to be around his second birthday, was clinging to the mother, who, after nearly drowning, was on the brink of death.

Anknamon could see that she was beautiful. Even in her injured state that was obvious. He would have kept her for himself, had she survived. Within days of her death the father had come looking for them, but by then Anknamon was so enamored of the child that he lied about ever seeing him.

The grieving husband was taken to his wife's body. Katharine Gallagher was prepared in a manner befitting her beauty-wrapped in linens that had been dipped into rich spices. Without delay,she had been taken aboard the ship and preparations were made for the ship's journey back to England. The pharaoh had climbed the tallest tower and watched as the ship sailed away without the slightest twinge of guilt.

Discreet inquiries about the child's family and home in England were made, but before they could return, Ankamon had named the child Varanum. His name meant puzzle, and indeed, he was a puzzle in his eyes. The boy had hair that stayed in the shape of a dark star with blond bangs that flopped into his violet eyes. Never had he seen eyes of that color before.

He was the delight of his world as he grew. Never a day passed when he was denied entry into the Pharaoh's quarters. If one of his wives or concubines had joined him for the night, Varanum was kept away, but if he was in the palace, he was allowed to seek him out. He was closer to him then all but two of household members: his chief advisor Ali, and his favorite wife Amaru.

Amaru had never given him an Uke. She had blessed him with five healthy Seme, the eldest of whom was the heir to his throne, but never a Uke. Varanum became Amaru's child, as well as his own. Amaru loved him as her own child, and there was never a jealous moment between them. This could not be said of Ankamon's wives, concubines and children. However, no harm befell Varanum since the entire palace had him in their eye. His status as favorite brought much protection; it also brought him privileges he should not have had.

"He will be here shortly, my prince," Ali said, reverting to the name he'd called the pharaoh through the years Ankamon's father had been on the throne.

Ankamon nodded decisively. "Stay within hearing today. If you are right, and he does want to talk of his home, then we shall take it as a sign. You know what to do."

Ali stood, bowed low and slipped behind a semitransparent screen just as Varanum's presence was announced.

"I think, little one, that your mind is not on our game today."

Varanum leaned back against the pillows and stared broodingly at the game of Duel Monsters that lay between them. "I was in the tower yesterday," he admitted softly, since it was strictly forbidden.

And the stables the day before that, and the gardens this morn," Ankamon added dryly. "Somehow I do not think your mind is on your sins."

Varanum shook his head but then leaned forward with all of his youth showing in the guileless depths of his eyes. "There was an English ship in the harbor. I couldn't see very well, but there appeared to be two women on board. They wore long dresses and scarves covered their heads, but their faces were bare."

Ankamon's heart sank, but his face gave away nothing. He had thought the next few years through carefully, and knew what must be done. Over Varanum's shoulder, he watched Ali slip away from the room.

"And you wish that you could be aboard that ship too?" He gave the child his full attention.

"Oh please Papa," he used his baby name for him. "I promise to stay out of the duel halls for an entire moon!"

Ankamon shook his head indulgently. "We shall see."

It was the closest he'd ever come to agreeing, and Varanum threw his arms around his neck. His other children never approached him without permission, but he had always allowed spontaneity with his Varanum.

Varanum was a slightly better opponent with the good news; if anything he was slightly preoccupied. So when another ten minutes passed and he asked to be excused, Ankamon granted his wish without hesitation.

Ali entered a moment later, watching his master's expression. At first, it looked to be guarded, but a closer look showed the grief in his eyes.

"Have you taken care of the matter Ali?"

"I have."

"So now we wait," Ankamon said, and his eyes filled with pain. Ali retreated into the shadows, sensing his Pharaoh's need to be alone.

* * *

><p>Well? Whaddaya think? I hope that I haven't disappointed any of you.<p>

Few things to clear up.

1) There are women who can bear children, and then you have the men, who are separated into two groups. The ukes and the semes. The Ukes can bear children, and as such, are considered more feminine. However, they can dress the part of a male when it suits them. I just HATE having Yugi stuck in nasty Victorian-age dresses all the time. Ukes are considered harmless to the women, and as such, are allowed to mingle wit the women freely. Ukes are more common in the Africas and the Middle East, where the first part of the story takes place, but it is not unusual of uncommon for a woman to bear a Uke in the British Isles and the Continent. Sore o ka?

2) Varanum means puzzle in Armenian. Dunno why Armenian, just chose a language that's kinda spoken in Egypt.

3) I have taken creative license with where this happens. I needed a place in Egypt that was close to the coast, picked the name Alexandria and went with it. No Bashing over that please.

Hope you had fun! Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Eh, I know that its been what, two days since the last chapter, but I wanted to post this so badly. Part one is done, and so I'm working on part two.

Part One: Varanum Part Two: Yugi Moto Part Three:...(don't have a name for it since I'm not there yet)

Thanks to **I'm sorry but no** for reviewing. Gave me good advice, an ego boost and more enthusiasm for the story.

**Disclaimer: Um, don't really _want_ to own it. Playing with the characters is much more fun :D**

∫~Two~∫

Varanum made his way through the palace and back to his own chambers. He slipped out of the short maroon vest he wore and kicked off the silky red pants that hung just below his nave and were banded at the ankles.

He studied his naked reflection in the mirror for long minutes before slipping out the door and to the bathing chamber. Nobody used the pools at this time of the afternoon, and Varanum, beginning to feel self-conscious over his lack of curves, preferred to bathe alone.

"Fourteen years old," he said miserably as he swam in lazy circles, "with no hips, no curves, and legs as long and straight as a Seme's. "Poppy' will have to pay someone to take me to wife."

"Talking to yourself Varanum?"

Varanum laughed softly as Amaru the only mother he's ever known, came and sat at the edge of the pool.

"You do not bathe with us in the mornings any longer, puzzle mine. Why is that?"

Varanum deliberately dove under the surface of the water, but Amaru, not to be put off so easily, was sitting just as she had been.

"I am restless," Varanum admitted. "Not 30 minutes ago I was talking with Poppy. Now I'm swimming alone and pouting about the shape of my body. Nothing satisfies me anymore. It is as Poppy has always said; I am the most spoiled child in the palace."

"What is wrong with your body?"

"It's shapeless; that's what's wrong."

"You are young," soothed Amaru.

"Kadeem is younger and already with child," Varanum pointed out logically. He was referring to another one of Ankamon's uke children, one who had come into maturity two years ago and was already married and expecting.

"I am 14," Varanum pointed out, as though Amaru might have forgotten.

What Varanum didn't know was that Amaru could not get her mind away from his age. 13 years ago, he had fooled them with his verbal skills and amazing gift for games and puzzles of all sorts. Now it was quite evident that he was not 14.

She also knew to inform him of this was a double edged blade. It would relieve him, but also it would open a new can of worms that would only lead to his heart and spirit being crushed. Even if Ankamon hadn't forbidden her to ever say a word, Amaru wasn't sure that she would have had the heart.

"You are not concerned, are you?" Varanum asked from the edge of the pool where he now dried himself. Amaru was the only person to see him naked.

"No. You are not Amaru, and you are not Kadeem. You are Varanum, and will become an uke when it is Varanum's time to."

They walked back to the boy's room together. Varanum slipped into a short robe and then sat before Amaru on the ground so that she could brush all the knots out of his hair before it turned into its normal spiky crown.

Amaru had thought that all English women and ukes were colorless, both in looks and temperament, but Varanum's mother, if not Varanum himself had proven her wrong.

Varanum's eyes were so blue they were purple, astonishingly rare in their country. And even without proof, Amaru was sure that it was also so in England.

"Poppy said today that I may visit an English ship," Varanum spoke suddenly and Amaru's hand faltered in it's combing. "Well, not exactly. He said we would see."

Amaru's arms came around him suddenly, and even though this wasn't an uncommon occurrence, it felt to Varanum that Amayr held him a little tighter than normal.

The evening ended well for Varanum, as he was the only child dining with both Ankamon and Amaru. They laughed and supped until Varanum grew sleepy.

When a palace guard escorted Varanum to his chamber, Amaru joined Ankamon in his bedroom. They talked for hours before spending the night together. It was not a night of passion, but one of Ankamon holding Amaru in his arms as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Well? Whaddaya think? Hope this starts getting more people into this and reviewing. Please?<p>

Oh well. Things start picking up in the next couple of chapters, and I'll (hopefully,) have a beta by then. If any of you want to volunteer to be my beta, please, I need someone to bounce ideas off of besides my mom who really doesn't care for fanfiction of any kind.

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Ohayo! I got another review, so I'm posting the next chapter. Um, if the chapter lengths aren't as long as you would like, I'm sorry, but they are that way for a reason.

**Disclaimer: _No_ I don't want to own them...it's much more fun playing with the characters.**

**_∫~Three~∫_**

**August 17, 1844**

"But why does Poppy want me?" Varanum questioned for the fifth time.

"Be patient, my child." Ali's voice was calm as they walked the halls of the palace toward the Pharaoh's chambers.

"I've not been near the stable or the duel halls, and only through the garden once." He sounded so logical, certain that he was in trouble. Ali smiled but did not answer.

Varanum hesitated on the threshold of Ankamon's chambers. He had never feared him before, not even when he should have, but things in the palace had been different for a number of weeks. Varanum was not certain that he could explain the changes, but he felt them nevertheless.

"Come in little one," Ankamon called to him upon witnessing his hesitancy. Varanum, after bowing low, saw his smile and immediately relaxed.

"Ali has been very mysterious this day," he commented with his usual spontaneity, but he came forwards into the large salon, some of his apprehension returning. Standing beyond the pharaoh was a woman he'd never seen before. The woman's dress was odd; her expression anxious. It was obvious that she was waiting for instruction.

"Again you hesitate," Ankamon teased. "For years now you have begged me to board and English ship, and now that I have provided a way, you look at me with fear."

"A ship? This woman can take me to a ship?" Varanum' voice was breathless with anticipation and disbelief.

"No, she cannot take you to a ship, but she can make you a suitable English costume. The tower will be watching, and, when I deem it the acceptable time, I will arrange for a tour."

Varanum, surprised beyond belief, at first did not react. He looked from the woman, to Poppy, to Ali, who gave her a small smile. Then he gave a wild whoop and started jumping around, screeching.

"Varanum." Ankamon said sharply. The behavior was unacceptable when there was a guest in the palace.

Varanum, having been trained to control his emotions and the art of hiding one's thought from the time he was small, immediately stopped, his gaze dropping to the floor submissively.

That's better," Ankamon chided her. "You shall remain here with Ali and do what he tells you." He crossed to the door and Varanum's head turned to follow his progress. His disappointment was a knife in her side.

As he was about to exit, he looked back. Their eyes locked and Varanum saw the mirth sparkling in his Poppy's eyes. He had to suppress his own laughter, but Varanum knew that he was back in Poppy's good graces.

Two weeks later, Varanum summoned Amaru to his room. It was done! A huge smile broke across his face as he beheld himself in the mirror.

His dress was made of red wool. The sleeves were long and narrow, and the neckline high and stiff. Varanum had never worn clothing that covered this much of his person. He lifted the front of the skirtand giggled at the froth of fabric he was greeted with. Pale pantaloons and woolen stockings went over his legs, then a camisole, a shift and a petticoat. And all this before the dress.

"What is so urgent," Amaru's amused voice pulled Varanum from his musings, "that I must dismiss all my maids and come to your chambers?"

Knowing that Amaru wasn't upset at the disturbance, Varanum turned as his mother directed. Not being able to keep silent any longer, he pulled the pants so that his mother could see the network of underclothing. Amaru's eyes widened in disbelief

"So much?"

"It's what Calla said," Varanum said, referring to the woman who had been brought to sew the dress for the Pharaoh's ward.

"Amaru, do you know what day I am to go?"

"No little puzzle. Poppy has not spoken to me of this."

Amaru," Varanum questioned again, his voice now frightened. "Is Poppy angry with me?"

"No, puzzle mine." Amaru's voice was gentleness itself, knowing that they had not hidden their emotions well enough. "Much is happening in the palace."

"Rashed tells me that the Centennial approaches."

"It does, but Poppy's mind is full of many things, one of which is your happiness. Always understand Varanum, his only wish is to see you happy."

Varanum's mind was put to rest and he turned back to the glass. He wasn't even aware of his mother leaving his chambers.

* * *

><p>And CUT! Wow, again, this is the last chapter before things really start to get good. (rubs hands together happily)<p>

The characters in my story have somehow ended up in my head. They are plotting...I don't know what they're plotting. Don't think I want to.

Still looking for a beta. Really, _really_ need a beta reader SOON! Leave a comment please.

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo! Twitterpated Yaoi here! Hope you enjoyed last chapter. Got a review that I thought brought up a good point, so I will address it in the end notes. Thanks to **Youngbountygirl, mangopudding,** and **Naomi** for reviewing chapter 4.

**Disclaimer: Haven't ever owned, don't _want_ to own, never will own...much more fun to play in the sand-box of YuGiOh.**

∫_**Four ~∫**_

**September 5, 1844**

Captain Yami Atemu stood on the deck of the _Flying Surprise_, his eyes intent on the shoreline ahead. Timaeus, came and stood beside him in silence, watching a longboat leave the shore. He gave the younger man his quiet until he saw the longboat draw near.

"How many crew do you want on deck Atem?"

Yami never took his eyes off the boat. "I don't expect trouble." The younger man's voice was calm and deep. "Tell everyone to act normal, and be courteous if spoken to."

The mate left him then, and Yami was left to his thoughts, which comprised mostly of how he was finally going to be on board in a matter of minutes.

Varanum's excitement grew as Rashed held him while scaling the ladder up the side of the ship. Once his feet hit the deck, Varanum felt a thrill race up his spine. He was finally on the deck of an English ship.

"Captain Atemu," he heard Ali say, "we appreciate you hospitality in this matter. May I introduce Ankamon's ward?" Varanum came forward then, and made a sketchy kind of curtsy/bow.

"This is Varanum. Varanum, this is our host, Captain Atemu."

Yami extended his hand and smiled at the small Uke. To this moment, Yami had been led to believe that his coming to get him had been the boy's idea, but now he was having some real doubts. The boy's first words to him confirmed the matter.

"I've wanted to see and English ship for a long time," he said in softly accented English. "I can't thank you for you kindness."

He was so sweet, his manner so innocent and genuinely appreciative, that Yami found he had to suddenly clear his throat. "The pleasure is all mine," he told the boy gently.

A moment later they began a tour of the ship. The crew, a hand-picked group of experienced sailors, knew exactly who the Uke was. They were extremely polite when their young guest came across their paths.

The tour was detailed, with Varanum's amusement pushing them through every nook and cranny of the large vessel. They went below decks as far down as the hold and also saw the crew's quarters. They moved over every inch of the deck and took in the wheel house, the galley and the small dining room used mainly by the captain and his officer.

They ended their excursion in the captain's cabin, and Varanum was surprised to see that his cabin had a dining table also. Not as large as the other, but more then sufficient. He was taking in the warm, almost plush room, which, unlike the crew's quarters with mere hammocks, sported a real bed, writing desk, two large chairs and a bathtub that seemed bolted to the floor, when Ali spoke.

"I took the liberty of bring aboard some refreshment," he commented placidly. Varanum had moved to study the maps over Yami's desk and gave him little heed. In fact, he's heard almost nothing since he'd came aboard , so thrilled was he to finally see all that there was to see.

His host was very surprised at Ali's words, but Varanum took no notice. Yami was glad of his pre-occupation for the first time, as he tried to figure out how he could politely refuse. As the cups were filled by one of the two servants who had accompanied them, his mind was still searching for why Ali's actions disturbed him. Ali passed one to Yami, took one for himself, and gave the last to Varanum. Ali correctly read the look on the captain's face and when Varanum's attention had once again diverted, he spoke for Yami's ears alone.

"Drink without fear Captain."

Yami looked sharply at the other man, but did as he'd been instructed. Varanum drank also as he stood on tiptoe to see out the window.

"Oh," he exclaimed suddenly. He took a stumbling step away from the window and sat down hard on the bed. "The ship must have rocked."

Yami, observing him intently did not mention that the ship had only rocked slightly with the waves. he watched as he put one hand to his forehead, and he reached for his glass as it began to slip from his suddenly limp fingers.

"I must not be a very good sailor, Ali." Varanum's voice had gone very weak. "I don't feel well at all." The last words were whispered and Yami watched, stunned as the small Uke fell backwards onto the bed.

"You _drugged_ him?"

"There is no need for worry Captain. He will sleep for only a few hours." Ali's face was a study of calm. Yami was furious at this deception.

"I assure you Captain that this was all necessary. He would not have left otherwise."

"But he'll never believe that I haven't kidnapped him," Yami went on, his mind racing for a possible solution. It concerned him greatly that this man was so calm about something that was about to turn a young Uke's world upside down.

Ali handed Yami a folded document. "This will explain everything to him."

Yami took the papyrus and would have said more, but the servants were returning with a large, ornate chest each. After placing them by the bed, they went to stand by the door in silence. Yami noticed that one man, the larger of the two, hesitated by Varanum, his eyes on the boy's face. His expression gave no hint to his thoughts.

When Yami's attention returned to Ali, he noticed the man had produced a simple but beautiful jewelry box. He had probably pulled it from the Shadows, but there was no ripple of a hastily sealed opening in the boundary between the two realms when Yami checked.

Ali presented the box to him. "He will not be ready for this when he wakes. When he is calm enough not to throw this overboard, please give it to Varanum. It is a gift from his highness, Pharaoh Ankamon."

They left then, and Yami was left with the conclusion that no part of this had been left to chance. He watched as the longboat was propelled through the surf and they reached the nearby shore. When Yami turned, it was to find his first mate waiting for orders. Yami's first thought was for the Uke boy below. With only a few instructions he went below-deck of the _Flying Surprise_, leaving Timaeus in charge as they set sail for home.

* * *

><p>SQUEE! I told you that it got more interesting! It gets even better next chapter!<p>

The review that I got was from **Youngbountygirl**, and she said something about if Ankamon kept Yugi, wasn't it basically kidnapping? And wouldn't Yugi be upset if he was kept there, without knowing his own family? My answer to this is basically Stockholm's Syndrome. Hope that helps to clear up any questions!

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Installment 6 of 50-ish of Hawk and Puzzle. Hope everyone's been enjoying the ride so far. Thank you's go out to **Secret Hikari, Youngbountygirl **and **kate.** To bountygirl, yes, they drugged him, and no its not really a rescue attempt if they basically are dumping Yugi onto Yami nd then beating a hasty retreat.

**Disclaimer: Never have, never will, never wanna own YGO. Too much pressure...**

_**∫~Five~∫**_

Varanum groaned softly as he woke after just 20 minutes of sleep. Though he hadn't had enough tea to experience the full effects of the drug, he's had enough that it felt as if he had been held under water for too long. It didn't ache, but there was a fuzziness in her vision. When it cleared somewhat, Varanum found that he was still in the captain's quarters. His first thought was where was Ali?

He stood, thinking to open the door and call for him when the ship suddenly lurched. Varanum felt panicked as fear welled up in his chest. He glanced out the window and amethyst eyes widened in alarm. The ship was _moving_!

Varanum, still slightly dizzy, made a dash for the door. He fumbled a bit with the latch to the door, only to stumble on another swell and fall onto the wide expanse of Captain Atemu's chest. He tried to move past him, but notwithstanding his surprise at seeing the Uke awake, Yami wasn't about to let him escape.

"I've got to find Ali. The ship is moving and I've got to see him." His voice was breathless.

Yami's heart wrenched at the Uke's anguished voice, but he knew that he couldn't lie to the boy. "Yes, the ship is moving, but Ali has returned to Egypt."

Varanum finally looked up, eyes overflowing with tears. Yami eased the small boy backward into the chamber and nudged the door shut with his booted foot.

"You mustn't do this," Varanum's voice was trembling, and he was inexplicably terrified of being alone with the other male.

"Your departure was planned by the pharaoh," Yami kept his voice soft. Even as he knew the words were true, Varanum couldn't help but try and deny them. Yami reached for the document Ali had left in his care.

"He said that this would explain everything." Yami watched as the Uke took the paper with a shaking hand.

Varanum read the first line and had to stop.

"_It is because of my love for you that I have taken this action."_

The words were written in the language of his homeland, and Varanum had to force himself from crumpling the paper into a ball and trowing it in the captain's face. He kept his head bent over the paper, not reading, and very aware of how the captain watched him.

Years of living on the threshold of a harem, in a land where women and Ukes were to be seen and not heard, had taught Varanum how to hide his emotions. Schooling his features to a carefully blank expression, Varanum looked at the captain.

"I am sorry if my behavior earlier was rude, and I hope that you will not find me to be rude now, but I wish to be alone."

Yami felt that would be the worst thing for him, but could see no alternative. "Alright. I'll check on you shortly." He rose and reluctantly left the cabin.

For several seconds, Varanum sat still. He convinced himself in that span of time that Poppy had been mistaken, and that if only he could see Poppy, that he might be able to change his mind. Varanum glanced at the door then at the buttons on his dress and went to work.

"I can see that you'd rather be below Atem," Timaeus commented. "You've been up her only a few seconds, but your already pacing the deck."

"He said that he wanted to be alone," Yami commented as though trying to convince himself of that fact.

"You said as much, but if you feel otherwise, you are the authority where that Uke boy is concerned. Maybe the sooner he realizes that, the better off he'll be." Yami silently agreed with him and after clapping him swiftly on the shoulder, moved to go back below the deck.

Varanum had no sooner closed the door to the cabin then he heard footsteps in the passageway. He stepped back in the shadows, hoping that whoever it was would not find him. Dressed in the bloomers, a too-large pair of pants and a large shirt that he's found in the wardrobe, Varanum was hoping that his get-up would hold together long enough for him to get home.

The booted feet stopped in front of where the cabin door was and entered. Varanum cursed silently, knowing that he had seconds before his escape was made known. He slipped up the passage to the stairs, but as his foot landed on the bottom step, the door crashed open behind him. Not bothering to stay silent anymore, Varanum bolted up the stairs. Hearing the captain's shout behind her, Varanum rounded the wheelhouse, intent in reaching the stern of the vessel.

Like a wild animal on the run, Varanum leaped over rigging, barrels, ropes and all other obstacles that lay in his path. Even as he ran, Varanum could see the shrinking shoreline. It was growing increasingly smaller, but he had swam farther distances in the Nile before.

There was pandemonium in the Uke's wake. Yami had come topside shouting orders to prepare a longboat, even as he hurdled after the boy. He was not three yards away from Varanum when he dived over the side of the ship, reaching the railing in time to see the youth hit the water perfectly and surface. Tearing off his boots, Yami soon joined his charge in the water.

Varanum hadn't gone 40 feet before Yami laid hands on him. He'd been struggling to reorient himself, and the waters of the Mediterranean were choppy, so he had no idea that Yami had joined him.

Yami though he had a full-grown shark in his hands when Varanum realized that he had been caught. He fought with every ounce of strength he possessed. Later, Yami was not sure he would have been able to keep them from sinking if not for how speedily one of the longboats reached them.

He passed Varanum up to one of the crewmen and then hauled himself into the boat. He was still fighting, so as soon as he was able, Yami took him back into his arms. The men knew what to do and started rowing for the ship immediately. Varanum took no notice of them.

Yami tried to subdue his charge without hurting him, but it was no small task. He had managed to pin his flailing limbs, only to be bitten on the arm. They were still struggling furiously as they came alongside the ship.

Without ceremony, Yami threw Varanum over his shoulder and scaled the ladder hanging over the side of the ship. He did it so swiftly that Varanum had scarcely taken another breath then he was back aboard the ship. The captain was issuing orders, although Varanum couldn't understand them. He was still over Yami's shoulder when they entered his cabin. He shut the door and placed Varanum on his feet.

A towel flew in Varanum's direction and he clung to it. He hadn't realized how tall the other man was. Varanum shrank back, sure that he was going to receive a beating, but Yami only looked at him, ruby eyes unreadable.

Varanum would have said something, _anything to break the silence_, but the door opened. Yami stopped looking at him and nodded when a wiry-haired man murmured something in his ear; Varanum was shivering uncontrollably.

"Bet behind that screen and into the tub." Varanum looked where the captain was pointing and and acquiesced. Yami saw the fear in his eyes, but was to spent to assure him. He only wanted right now to get his young charge out of these waters and get as far away from Egypt as possible.

* * *

><p>Well, well. It seems as though Varanum isn't going to take this lying down. I TOLD you that it got really good. This is one of my fave parts to write. I still giggle over it!<p>

Hope ya'll liked, and I'll see ya in a while!

Ja ne!

PS: I still need that BETA! Please, if you are interested, PM me or leave a review.

PPS: I figured what the characters were plotting back in chapter 4...my wrists are swollen still and I'm sore all over. (get your minds out of the gutter people! I was trying to visualize the fight scenes in the next story and I hyper-extended my wrist while pretending that the spatula was a fencing foil and ended up hitting my brother. He wasn't very happy with the eggs in his hair...heeheehee. Sorry Matty!)


	7. Chapter 7

_***Peeks out***_ Um, hi. Hope you're not mad at me. Life's calmed down and I shoud be getting back onto a more regular updating schedule. Enjoy the fun.

Thanks to **_Youngbountygirl _**(nope you don't see a Yugi vs. Yami too often,) **_I'm sorry but no_** for reviewing chapters 4-6 all in one go, and **_kate_**.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ummm, never have, never wanna, never will!_**  
><strong>_

_**∫~Six~∫**_

Once Varanum was in the tub, Yami relaxed and sat in one of the chairs. He never had anticipated that the boy was not wanting to go home. He reached for the gold box that held his closest companions. Pulling out his deck, Yami leafed through it until he found one his companions and laid her on the table before putting the rest away. Focusing a trickle of his Shadow magic into the cards, Yami saw his friend take on a misty form.

"You summoned me, Master Atemu?" A young girl knelt on top of the card she'd been summoned from. She had blond hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a short blue and pink dress and holding a short golden staff. She was also four inches tall.

"Just wanted some company Mana. How have things been?" Yami listened to the duel spirit's chatter, grinning to himself. His personal deck had been themed around the characteristics of his family and friends, and the more humanoid monsters were based off of his family. Dark Magician Girl reminded him of his niece, only blond and with blue eyes. He sat and listened to the going-ons of the duel spirits.

Varanum tried to steady his breathing. His face was flaming and shame threatened to choke him when he saw how the wet bloomers had clung to his legs. Hurriedly, he shed the wet clothing and slid into the tub. The warmth of the water warmed him so that his teeth weren't chattering anymore.

This is not real, his heart insisted bleakly. I'm going to wake up and find that I fell asleep with Amaru brushing my hair. Her mind knew that this was a permanent change though, and soon tears started to slip from under closed lids.

"Are you alright?" Yami's deep voice came from the other side of the partition.

Varanum didn't answer.

"Please answer, or I'll be forced to come back there to check that all is well."

"I am fine," Varanum answered stiffly, horrified at the though of this strange Seme invading his privacy. He heard nothing for some time and so jumped when a towel, a loose shirt and a pair of pants were laid over the top of the screen. He wasted no time in drying off, for by then the water had grown rather chilled. The pants and shirt reminded him of those worn by the servants during a formal function. More modest then he was used to wearing, but loose enough that he shouldn't feel restrained.

Had the captain not called him to come out, Varanum would have remained behind the screen fingering the looser fabric of the shirt. "I do not wish to come out." His voice was steady; Varanum wondered at his sudden boldness.

"Dinner is here, and I refuse to eat in front of an Uke without him eating first. Please come out." He did not sound angry, but Varanum was propelled into action. Five minutes later, he was dressed in the shirt and pants. His hair hung in a limp mass of height, not having been thoroughly dry.

"Better," Yami called.

He nodded. At home his garments for sleep were much less modest, but standing before this man had Varanum grateful for the extra covering.

"Come," Yami motioned towards the table. "Have a seat." Varanum sat warily and Yami placed food before him. Varanum's eyes darted from where Yami had placed food to Yami's own empty place setting.

"You do not eat," he wondered.

"I'll eat later." He told her, "For now, I want you to eat and listen."

Varanum opened his mouth to say that he wasn't hungry when his stomach growled. Ignoring the utensils, he picked up a piece of bread and started to nibble on it.

"I'm not sure what you have been told, so I'd like to clear things up. First of all,I was not aware that my coming would be a surprise to you. Until Ali introduced you as-" Yami hesitated, only having heard the name once.

"Varanum," the boy supplied proudly.

Yami nodded. "I guess the first thing I should have told you was your real name."

Varanum stared at the captain in shock. Yami sat in the silence contemplating what the next few hours' worth of revelations would bring if the boy didn't even know that his name had been changed.

Varanum struggled to find a way to gain the upper hand. His chin rose slightly when he felt assured of victory.

"I don't know why you have stolen me, but if you return me to Egypt, I am sure that Pharaoh Ankamon will greatly reward you." it was all a bluff on the boy's part, but it was one that he wanted desperately to work. Surely Poppy would take him back.

Yami shook his head, not wanting to crush the Uke, but knowing that he could not allow the younger to remain in denial of his situation. His heart turned over in compassion, but he also was angry at the cowardly way the pharaoh had dealt with the whole ordeal.

"You name is Yugi Moto, and you were born in England," Yami said softly and continued when he saw the light of curiosity in the amethyst eyes. "Ali sent word and asked for someone to come and get you. Until now, they believed you were dead."

"Who thought I was dead?" Varanum whispered, his brow knit in confusion.

"Your family."

Varanum shook his head. No, his family was Ankamon and Amaru. He stood and ran out of the room. Yami followed him; they were miles form shore, it was dark, and if he decided to jump, Yami was sure that they would lose their precious cargo.

"I'm sorry," Yami whispered as he took in hie panic. "I didn't know how else to tell you."

"You lie!" Varanum shouted, his eyes begging the captain to confess.

"No Yugi, I don't." His eyes begged him to believe his words.

"I am Varanum!" he lashed out in a last defense.

"No," Yami's voice was firm. "Your name is Yugi, and that is how I will address you. I think this has been enough for you," he continued unyielding. "I want you to go to bed and get some sleep."

Varanum, head spinning in confusion said the first thing that came to his mind. "You will not order me to bed as if I were a child. I am nearly 15."

It was Yami's turn to be surprised. All of Varanum's movement came to a halt on seeing his raised brow.

"It is true that your birthday is near," he said softly. "But you are going to be 14 not 15." Yami's voice was at its most gentle, but the news was more then Varanum could handle."

His mind screamed that this man was lying to him, but in his heart, Varanum knew it to be true. He knew who had done the lying. Ankamon, Amaru, Ali, Rashed, all of them-for years they had lived a lie. Years a family he never knew had mourned his death.

Varanum tried to take it all in, to make himself understand, but it was too much. Black spots danced in front of his eyes and he heard harsh sobs coming from someones throat. It would be morning before Varanum realized that the sobs were his own, and that Yami had caught him just before he hit the floor.

End Part One

* * *

><p>Well? Whaddaya think? And yes, I know that I've been gone for a long time, but I didn't have access to the internet. Hope that you all had fun! Oh guess who I brought back from California? It's Joey n Seto!<p>

They get some face time in the AN, because their story isn't until later. And they are the muses that have kept me going...

Ja ne!

Twitterpated


	8. Chapter 8

Ohayo! Here we are again, my friends. Hope that ya'll enjoyed the last chapter. And YES that was the introduction of Duel Monsters. There won't be elaborate battles, but the spirits will be a part of this story. I know that it's only been a day, but since I have the chapters typed, why don't I post them?

Thanks to **Youngbountygirl**, **I'm sorry but no**, and **kate** for reviewing.

**Disclaimer: Have no desire to own. All bow to Takahashi-sensei!**

* * *

><p>Part Two<p>

**∫~Yugi Moto~∫**

Yugi opened his eyes but didn't immediately move. His head throbbed and his eyes were gritty. It was a relief to let his eyes shut again, but as soon as he did, all of yesterday came sharply to mind.

The faces of Ali and Rashed swam in his mind's eye, and the pain Yugi felt was like a knife in the side. I have a family in England, and rather then tell me the truth, I am drugged and taken away by a stranger.

His mind ran through the course of the last weeks. The distance Poppy had been placing between them, the sudden clinginess of Amaru that had struck at odd times. And Rashed, always a gentle person, had started treating him as if he were a rare treat. And Calla. Calla had not only sewn his clothing, but but in ways most subtle, had shown him how to act and speak in England.

Yugi had taken the woman's words to heart, but he had never thought that he would need that wisdom for anything other then visiting the English ship. Yugi suddenly remembered his age. While sleeping, the pants had twisted around his waist, so he rose to adjust the fabric.

_I am just 13_, the words sounded in wondering awe. _For so long, I am different, but now, now I am just young, and in this there is no wrong._ Yugi allowed himself the brief feeling of joy in this truth,but it was indeed brief. Too soon he remembered that this was the only cause to be happy.

His eyes caught sight of the two trunks he had been left. He approached them with a feeling of grief settling heavy in his heart.

They plotted against me well, he thought as he ran his hand over the lid of the chest. Kneeling he lifted the first lid and his breath caught. In it were garments similar to the ones he had worn yesterday, and ones that looked like those the captain and his crew wore.

Calla must have made him an entire wardrobe befitting a male Uke!

"Yugi?"

The calling of his name brought him to his feet. When Yami opened the door he had backed up until his legs hit the bunk. Yami stopped as soon as he saw him. The light was dim, but not so dim that he couldn't see the single tear that left a trail on his cheek.

"I suppose that you had hoped to wake up and find that it was all a bad dream?"

The deep gentle voice was almost his undoing. The tight reign he held over his emotions nearly crumbled in the face of his kindness.

"When you're ready I'll send for breakfast." Yami shut the door at Yugi's nod and left him alone. As soon as he had exited, Yugi wondered where he had come from. He opened the door and was completely surprised to find himself looking out into the captain's cabin.

Yami had gone to his desk, but he had noticed Yugi the moment he had sat down. He watched him take in the cabin, but he wished that he could tell what the Uke was thinking. His neatly made bed was the last thing Yugi took in before turning his direct gaze to him.

"Are you an eunuch?" **(AN: For those who don't know, Yugi's asking if Yami's castrated ;D)**

Yami's thoughts had wandered in his attempt to guess his thoughts, but never in his wildest dreams would_ this_ question have entered his mind. He swiftly reminded himself of where the boy had been the last 12 years of his life and tried to answer calmly.

"No I'm not."

"Then I cannot sleep in this room with you."

"You don't sleep in this room," Yami hoped that his charge would be reasonable. "You sleep in your own room."

"But there is no lock on the door, no way to stop your passage to my bed."

Yami could see that he would need to become accustomed to the boy's bluntness. "Yugi, you have nothing to fear from me."

"I do not know you. I cannot take your words for truth." Yugi began to wonder if there was anyone in the world that he could trust anymore.

They were both silent for a moment as Yami tried to think or what to say, but Yugi was the first to speak.

"I need another room." He tried to sound authoritative, as if he would not take no for an answer.

"That is out of the question." Yami's voice, though kind, was unyielding. "You are under my care for the span of this voyage, and I will see you back to England safely."

"And who will have my care when-," Yugi didn't finish his sentence. Yami knew that it was time for him to tell the boy everything.

"Why don't you go get dressed. I'll explain how you've come to be here while you eat."

Yugi knew when he was defeated, and so turned to do as the captain had bid. He was still suspicious of him, as their sleeping arrangements had not been settled.

_Of course,_ he told himself,_ had he intended to harm me, he might have done so by now._

Yugi was quiet hungry by the time he had struggled into his outfit. What had seemed like fun the day before was a lot of work today. He couldn't remember most of what to put on, so he left off all the undergarments but that didn't solve his newest problem. The dress he'd picked out buttoned up in the back. Yugi couldn't reach all the buttons.

Nearly 45 minutes slipped away, and Yami, not wanting to rush him, hesitated outside the door. He'd heard tremendous rustling and shuffling for a long time, and then silence.

"Yugi are you ready?"

The angry spiky-haired boy didn't respond.

"May I come in?" Yami called to him, and when he remained silent, opened the door a shade to peek around the door.

The small room was a disaster. The trunks were empty, his bunk and floor were strewn with dresses, shirts, pants and Ukish apparel of every type. Yugi's face was flushed and he looked ready to kill. Yami had to hold back the chuckle that threatened to exit himself without permission.

"My dress is not ready," Yugi said tightly.

"Does it button in the back?" Yami, brother to one sister,_ thank Ra_, easily deduced the cause of this hurricane.

The clenching of Yugi's jaw was all the answer he received, and with a move of his hand Yami motioned for him to come into the main cabin.

Yugi's back was rigid as Yami fastened the five small buttons, noticing as he stepped away the boy's bare feet. Wondering how he would explain proper attire to the Uke and then dismissing it, seated Yugi at the table. He heard the boy's small sigh and with quiet efficiency, uncovered all the bowls so that he could eat.

When he had eaten his fill, Yugi daintily wiped his mouth and fingers on his napkin.

"Did you have enough?" Yami asked him suddenly.

"Thank you," was all Yugi replied, reminding himself that to comment on the blandness of the food would be disrespectful. Yami opened his mouth to begin his story but Yugi had begun to think of England.

"Did my mother and father send you here?"

"Not exactly," Yami answered carefully, not caring for the direction this conversation was going. He had wanted to start with how much he was missed and about the joy his family was having at the prospect of his return home.

His hesitation caused Yugi to panic and he stood from the table.

"Yugi, please sit back down." Yami kept his voice soft and even. "You have nothing to fear from me."

"How can I know this?" He threw at the captain.

"Because in a way, I am like family. Your brother is married to my sister."

Yugi was instantly captivated and with trance-like movements, sat back down and stared at Yami.

"I have a brother?"

* * *

><p>Dundun<em>dun!<em> 'I have a brother?' Got to be the best line of the chapter.

Say, is anyone knowledgeable of the shipping names? I know that Seto/Jou is Puppyshipping, Yami/Yugi is Puzzleshipping(?), but when some people start getting into Mobiumshipping, then I'm lost. Can anyone send me a review/PM with all the pairings and their names? Thanks!

Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

Ohayo! Again, not too long between chapters.

Thanks to **vampiregirl 31**, **SecretHikari, kate, and Youngbountygirl,** for reviewing.

**disclaimer: Don't wanna have it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>∫~Nine~∫<strong>_

"When you were 15 months old, your parents decided to take a trip. They left England on a ship headed to various parts of the world. You were with them," Yami began quietly.

"Off the coast of Egypt there was a storm. They were close enough to shore that they dropped anchor and tried to get to shore for safety. The storm was unpredictable, and the longboat holding you and your parents was tipped. Your parents lost each other in the wall of water.

"Once the storm was over, your father began his search. When he reached the Pharaoh's palace, they showed him to a private chamber that held your mother's prepared body. He was so grief-stricken that he suspected nothing amiss when they told him that you had not been seen. You were so small, it wasn't hard to believe that you had been lost to the sea.

"Your father returned to England and tried to put his life back together. Yugi Moto, your grandfather, and the person that you are named for, never believed that you were dead. I wish now that he had lived to see how right he was."

"So my father sent you?" Trying to grasp all this was sending Yugi's head spinning.

"No he didn't. Ali contacted your oldest brother, who married my sister. We are close because of that tie, your siblings and my family, and with my ship and sailing experience, I was asked to come."

"Is my father dead too?" Yugi asked suddenly, already knowing the answer.

Yami nodded. "About four years ago, his heart suddenly stopped. He was gone before a doctor could be summoned."

"What are these 'siblings' you speak of-sisters?"

"Siblings are brothers and sisters. You have three brothers; two Seme and one Uke. They are all a great deal older, each married, two of them with children. I am a person who likes tables and charts, so on the voyage over, I took the liberty of making a family tree so you would understand better." Yami reached for a scroll of paper on his desk. "As you can see, you are an strýe* four times over.

Moto Family

Zacharias Moto d. 1840 m. Katharine d. 1832

Valon (34) m. Mai (32) Children: Leon (16) Mana (15)  
>Tristan (29) m. Miho<br>Ryou (28) m. Bakura Akefia Children: Leo & Luna (8) twins  
>Yugi (13)<p>

"This is your oldest brother, we call him Val. He is married to my oldest sister, Mai. I wrote down every-one's ages, so, as you can see, you have a niece and a nephew a few years older than yourself.

Atemu Family

Solomon Atemu

Edgar d. 1823 m. Andrea

Mai (32) m. Valon (34) Children: Leon (16) Mana (15)  
>Yami (23)<br>Seth (21)

"My family is on this side," he went on. "See, here under my parents is my sister Mai, me and then my brother Seth. Seth is engaged to be married."

"Is your mother dead?"

"No, she's very much alive and looking forward to seeing you. She and your mother were best friends."

"Will I live with her?" Yugi felt very confused.

Yami realized how necessary it was for Yugi to know where he was going to be, and thanked Ra that they had already arranged for this before his departure from London.

"No, you will be living in London with your Uke brother, Ryo and his husband Bakura. As you can see," Yami pointed to the paper. "They have two children, Leo and Luna."

Unexpectedly Yugi asked, "How long will I stay?"

Yami stared at him. That he would not understand the permanence of this had never occurred to him. He decided to throw the answer back at Ankamon's feet. "Ali said that the letter he left would explain everything." Yugi's eyes opened widely. He had not taken the time to read the whole thing.

"I am not to go back." It was a statement, not a question, and Yami nodded.

"What is this box?" Yugi tried to distract himself.

"Something Ali left for you. Did you want to see it?"

"I would cast it into the sea," he whispered. He felt so betrayed and angry that he wanted to scream.

Yami's brow rose at how well Ali had known how Yugi would react. He also saw the anger building in his stunning violet eyes. Yami asked himself if he should sidetrack the Uke or let the anger come. He decided on the latter and stayed quiet as he suddenly crumpled the letter in his fists.

"He had no right," he spat.

Yami was assuming that he was referring to how Ankamon had sent him away.

"He had no right to lie all these years! All this time I am not his, I am not given to him by an Englishman who's wife had died. I am not the son of a man who trusts me to Ankamon's care, wanting the best for me. He lied-all those years he lied!" More tears had gathered in his eyes, tears of fury and betrayal.

"I was safe, I was happy. Now I have only lies." Yugi stopped his furious pacing and buried his face in his hands. Yami stayed in his seat for a moment and then rose to put his arms around the Uke. He knew very well that Yugi would push him away, but on the slim chance that he would welcome a shoulder to cry on, he approached.

Tears in the palace were not something that the Pharaoh had enjoyed, and shows of emotion were acceptable very rarely. Not even Rashed, in deference to his ruler's preference, had comforted him while he had cried. Yugi had never had a Seme hold him when he was upset, and at this moment, when his world had been torn to pieces, nothing was of more comfort then the feel of strong arms surrounding him or the smell of his shirt as he buried his face into Yami's chest and wept.

Yami said nothing to stop his tears or advert him from his grief. He had, in a sense, experienced the death of a loved one.

When the worst of the storm had passed, Yami handed Yugi a handkerchief and asked if he wanted to talk a little more. His head shook in negative and Yami knew that it was time for a diversion.

"Let's head back to your room for a while."

Yugi, having come to realize that he meant him no harm, told him that he needed no sleep.

"I am not suggesting that you do. You have a bed to make and two trunks to repack."

His diversion worked like a charm. Yugi's chin rose with indignation, and his eyes flashed purple fire. Yami thought that he looked like a young Uke prince. He also sounded like he was addressing a servant.

"I have never made my bed or picked up my clothing. Why," he sputtered angrily. "I do not even know how!" He sounded almost proud of the fact.

Yami wanted to smile, but knew better. He also decided not to mention that he obviously didn't know how to use a hairbrush either. His formerly proud spikes hung limply around his face, back and shoulders.

Yami calmly turned his charge around and propelled him in the direction of his bedroom. "Then I think it's high time you learned."

"You are hurting me!" Yugi told the captain angrily.

"That," Yami's voice was calm as ever," is why you must do this every day."

Yugi let out a disgusted sigh but said nothing.

Yami had let another two days pass before mentioning Yugi's hair. At his suggestion that he brush it out himself, Yugi had stared at him as if he'd taken leave of his senses.

So now they sat together in a sheltered spot on the deck, and Yami tirelessly ran the brush through his charge's hair, or at least make the attempt.

"I hope you realize that I am not on this trip to play maid to you," he told him suddenly, although his voice held no rebuke.

"Why did you not bring a maid for me?" Yugi asked the first question that come to mind, thinking what an excellent idea it was.

Yami shook his head. It was obvious that Yugi was accustomed to being waited on hand and foot. He had been raised in a home of considerable wealth, and was now considered one of London's most sought-after bachelors. In his home, however, money hadn't ever been an excuse for one to act helpless or unwilling to learn new skills.

"What is my Uke brother like?" Yugi turned suddenly, and Yami saw a spark of curiosity in his eyes.

"Like a grown-up version of you. His hair is similar to yours, but it is white. You look like you might be taller someday, but other then your hair and eye color, your faces are very much alike."

"Did my mother have my eyes?"

"No. You have your grandfather Moto's. I believe that is why you were named for him."

"And is he dead?"

"Yes, about seven years back."

Yugi lapsed back into silence and Yami finished brushing his hair. His sister would have laughed at the job he had done, but it was better then before.

His mind raced to other things. He hated to invite a battle, and with Yugi, a battle was easy to come by, but it was time that he learned to eat with a fork. Lunch was less then an hour away, and he was determined to have talked to the young Uke before the meal. The customs in the East were far different then those in Europe, but Europe was where they were heading, and Yugi was going to need to learn to conform.

"Put it in my left hand?"

Yami was telling himself not to laugh. "Yugi, in order to cut your meat, your fork is put into your left hand and your knife in the right. When the meat is cut, then the knife is placed at the top of your plate and your fork is transferred back to your right hand." Yugi scowled fiercely at him, but Yami was adamant that he would do this correctly by the end of the day.

"Give it a try now," He said encouragingly.

"To eat with my left hand is barbaric." The words were said with lofty disdain, but Yugi's eyes belied his words. Not haughty, they were following Yami's progress through his meal. Yami wondered how much longer until Yugi would crack. He had banned Yugi from eating with his hands at the table, and it was understandable that he was growing hungry.

The meat was tasty, but Yami watched the look of disgust cross his young charges face after he had placed the meat into his mouth.

"I dislike the taste of steel in my mouth," he announced.

"I guess that will take getting used to. In no time you won't even notice it."

Yugi placed the utensils down. "I will starve."

"Not on my ship you won't." Yami lifted another forkful of food to his mouth and chewed. "If I have to truss you up and feed you like a baby, I will."

"Why do you treat me like a child?"

"Yugi," Yami's voice was logical. "You are a child."

He had no argument for that. "What is 'truss'?" he asked suddenly.

"It means to tie," Yami said briefly and concentrated on his food. He didn't look his way again, but when Yugi picked up his fork and knife to valiantly make another attempt at eating his food, Yami closed his eyes and thanked Ra.

* * *

><p>Heehee, Yugi's gotta do housework! That's funny. And What did you think about the families? They just all seemed to mesh well together.<p>

Reviewing question 1: Who do you want to see as the kinda-sorta bad guy more, Tea or Rebecca? Important for story development.

Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and left helpful advice.  
>*strýe: means uncle in Czech. Needed something that would sound feminine, because my Ukes are, generally speaking, feminine males.<p>

Ja ne!

Twitterpated


	10. Chapter 10

Ohayo! Me again! It's been five days between chapters, or so.

**_THIS IS A REPOST! SWALLOWED MY PAGE BREAKS. I APOLOGIZE._**

Thanks go out to **vampiregirl 31, kate and Youngbountygirl** for reviewing. Kudos to vampiregirl 31 for reminding me about Vivian Wong. Keep an eye out for her in later chapters...(way later,)

**Disclaimer: Never wanted to, never will!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>∫~Ten~∫<strong>_

Six weeks later, Yami was talking with Timaeus over some maps. "We will be in Sierra Leon tomorrow. I am planning on taking Yugi on shore with me while the crew re-supplies." Timaeus nodded and then went to make preparations for what the captain had planned.

Yugi came in, hairbrush in hand, and plopped down on Yami's bunk to watch him as he worked over something on the desk.

"What are you writing in Yami?" Already he was losing some of his accent.

"It's the ship's log. I record where we've been, the weather conditions and anything else that might pertain."

"Do the pages have dates?"

"I date them."

"What's today's date?" Yugi's voice had dropped, and Yami turned to look at him.

"It's October 19. Why do you ask?"

"My birthday was yesterday," he whispered. "I had forgotten how the days were passing." He looked absolutely bereft, and Yami came away from the desk to join the Uke on the bunk.

"Yugi, look at me." His voice was soft, but the words were still a command. When Yugi's amethyst eyes returned to his he continued. "you are forgetting how you came to be at the palace.

"As with most things, Pharaoh Ankamon did not know your birth date. You were born in November 11, 1830, which is still over three weeks away."

Yugi blinked bewildered eyes at Yami. Would the surprises ever stop? Yami slipped his arm around the smaller's shoulders and Yugi let his head fall against Yami's shoulder.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I first saw you?" Yami asked, knowing that he was the only thing solid in his life at this point.

"You've never told me," Yugi replied.

"Our homes are close together, and word was sent to my mother that Katharine, your mother, had safely delivered you," Yami began. "I was ten years old at the time, and thought that babies were rather troublesome creatures, but I was curious too.

"When Mother went, she allowed me to accompany her. you were so tiny," Yami smiled. "while my mother held you, I put my finger in your hand; you had a surprising grip. I had a new appreciation for babies after that, and took every opportunity to visit you. It was awfully fun to watch you grow that first year. I missed you terribly when you went away; we all did."

Yugi smiled at him, loving the mental pictures that Yami had painted. Yami gave him a squeeze and kissed his brow before moving back to the ship's log. He did so hoping that Yugi felt easier with himself and where he was going.

Later that night, Yugi walked back to the cabin after eating supper in the galley. He stopped when he heard Yami's voice. "I'm going ashore tomorrow. I can pick it up for you then."

Yugi hurried down the passageway until he saw Yami. "We are in England tomorrow?" His voice was breathless at the prospect.

"No Yugi. We are docking in Sierra Leon for water and supplies."

"You will go on shore?"

"Yes, but briefly. I will not-" Yami continued, seeing that Yugi was drawing breath to speak, "be taking you with me. I must leave early and will probably return before you are awake."

Yugi was crushed. Yami saw the disappointment in his eyes, but knew that it was the best to leave well-enough alone.

"You will not pout over this," he said softly, and saw the chin lift as Yugi regained his pride. Yami turned to hide his smile, knowing that Yugi hated any reference toward his youth.

Yugi turned from Yami and went on the deck. Leaning against the railing, Yugi let the cool breeze wash over him.

_I may not be allowed off this ship, but I will be here on deck, seeing all that I can of Sierra Leon._

Yugi woke the next morning to an odd sound. He remembered what Yami had told him yesterday, and was scrambling out of bed. Pulling on his simplest outfit, navy blue leggings and a black tunic, he made his way to the deck.

Timaeus was waiting for the young Sir to come above deck, and immediately caught him.

"Young Sir, the captain told me to tell you that he had some business on shore, ad will be back later."

Yugi nodded and smiled at the first mate. "Thank you Timaeus." Hew moved to the railing and gazed hungrily at the new sights, sounds and smells that he was experiencing.

Yami came aboard the ship feeling satisfied. He had accomplished all that he had set out to do and found that a close friend was at home. He had said nothing to Yugi earlier for fear of dashing his hopes, but now that he knew Jaden was home, he planned on taking Yugi ashore.

"Timaeus," he called out to his mate. "Where is Yugi?" Timaeus pointed upwards. Yami craned his head back and saw a slight figure tangled in the rigging. Yami shook his head and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Yugi! Come down here!" The boy clambered down the ropes quickly and grinned winningly at Yami.

"Hello Captain!"

Yami couldn't help but smile back. "Hello to you to. Go get cleaned up. We leave the ship in two hours. We've been invited to lunch."

"Are they English?" Yugi's excitement was catching.

"Jaden is. Syrus is half French."

Yami was quiet. Ever since Yugi had appeared in the middle of his cabin wearing a fresh pair of dark leggings, a pristine black shirt and an indigo jacket that had been pulled from the chest for the first time this voyage, he'd been a perfect angel.

They were pulling up to the front of Jaden and Syrus' house when Yugi turned to Yami with a worried frown.

"Will I be alright with your friends?"

"Of course, but there's no need to worry. I'm not leaving you with them."

"No, no," Yugi frowned at not making himself understood. "Will I say the right things?"

"I'm sure you will," Yami spoke with complete confidence. "Are you worried about whether or not they will like you?"

"Yes, and my English."

Yami's brow raised at this until he realized that he'd never commended the Uke on how excellent his grasp of the English language was. He was about to do so when Exodia opened the door and held his hand out for Yugi to alight. Yami frowned, realizing as he did that Yugi's doubts had raised some of his own.

"Your English is beautiful."

Yugi beamed over the compliment and fell just a little bit more in love with his hostess. Syrus Yuki was petite, blunette, vivacious and seven months pregnant. He was only seven years older than Yugi, and his sister, Kisara Truesdale, was engaged to marry Yami's brother had taken to Yugi with his hesitant smile and soft speech the moment he had walked in. until that moment Yugi had not realized how much he had missed Uke companionship.

The four of them had lunched together, and it was a lovely affair with mouth-watering dishes of every sort. Yugi found himself wishing that he didn't have to go to England , where he believed the food to be as bland as that which was served on the ship.

"Syrus is right, Yugi," Jaden commented now. "Your English is nearly flawless. How is it, after living in Egypt for so long, that your English is so polished?"

Yugi's chin rose in a way that was becoming familiar to all in his company. "It was my father's wish that I be well versed in all things English." His pride for the moment caused him to forget the pharaoh's betrayal.

"So you've known all along where you came from?" This came from Syrus.

"Since I was five. It was then that I noticed the differences between my sisters, Uke brothers and me. Amaru was given permission to tell me when I asked her, and a few weeks later, my English lessons studied for two hours a day, right up to my tenth birthday."

"Who taught you?"

Some of Yugi's confidence deserted him, and he went on in a hushed, troubled voice. "He was an Englishman. Until I came onto Yami's ship, I thought the man was my Uncle Graham, brother of my dead father. I realize now that this could not be."

Jaden and Syrus looked to Yami for some sort of explanation, and he quietly told them of how Yugi had come to be the Pharaoh's ward. An uncomfortable silence fell until Syrus broke it with a gentle question.

"You said that you are versed in all things English, Yugi. Please tell us about the rest."

Yugi took the offered lifeline, effectively pushing his so called uncle from his mind.I am very well trained in your history. England has warred with many nations. I do not like war. Egypt i a peaceful country."

Yami listened intently. These were all things that he had wondered, but he would not subject Yugi to that kind of questioning. That was not what he needed from Yami.

Not many minutes later, Syrus was taking Yugi to show him the baby's nursery. Breathing a sigh of relief after their exit, Yami was ready to take a break from his young charge.

"Tell me, Atem, how are things going?" Jaden's question was as sensitive as the man himself, and he kept his voice low.

"I'm not sure if I should be dwelling on how we left Egypt, of putting it behind me."

"Why would that be?" Jaden sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers.

"Yugi knew nothing. Not who I was, my purpose for being there, or that he was leaving with me."

Jaden listened with increasing shock, surprise and anger as Yami related the events following their departure from Alexandria.

"Well, we are sending our spirits out to help hasten your journey homeward, but I think that you know that already Atem."

"Yes, I do, and thank you Jaden. How is your teaching going?"

Always eager to share his experiences teaching Duel Monsters, Jaden began to share.

"How many horses do you have?" Yugi's face shone with enthusiasm, and Jaden laughed.

"Well, why don't we just head out there and find out?"

Yugi was out of his chair so fast that the adults laughed. All rose to accompany him, and when they reached the door, Syrus spoke.

"You go on ahead with Jaden, Yugi. I'll be along in just a moment." The two did as they were bade, and Yami stood beside Syrus at the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think that you should hear the conversation that Yugi and I had upstairs."

Yami listened as Syrus related that Yugi viewed Duel Monsters as a political strategy, not a way of life. "I don't think that I handled it very well, Atem, but he's cynical, and rather resigned to the way he sees the spirits. I'm sorry if my words only made the situation harder."

Yami bent to kiss Syrus on the cheek. "There is no reason to be sorry; Yugi adores you, and its been a world of good for him to be in your company. Hopefully he'll feel free to question me about my cards. I've been hesitant to talk to my spirits openly, hoping that he'll come to me asking questions."

"You are going to be facing what Jaden and I face every day - a distorted view of the Duel Spirits. The first thing that Yugi needs to know is that spirits do not use their holders as rungs on a ladder."

They were walking to the stables now, and Yami thought, not for the first time, what a gem Jaden had for a spouse. Yami voiced his sentiments.

"I hope Jaden knows what a catch you are. It's too bad I didn't meet you first," Yami teased.

Syrus laughed. "Well, there's Kisara, but Seth has snapped her up."

"I could wait for Alexis," Yami teased, referring to Syrus' youngest sister.

"She's only nine," Syrus laughed.

"True," Yami said with a charming smile. "But I'm not ready to tie the knot just yet. At least with your father's money I'd know she wasn't marrying me for my own."

There was something in his tone that caused Syrus to stop outside the stable door. "Is it as bad as that?"

Yami shrugged, but his eyes were pained. "That, and the title I'm in line to inherit, seems to make me quite the catch." Yami's voice turned sad. "No one seems to be interested in finding out that I prefer tea to coffee, that I love walking in the rain, or anything else about me as a Seme. I certainly don't want a spouse who dotes on my every whim, but I'm sure I would like a partner who would love me even if I were penniless or without a title to my name."

Syrus touched his arm but remained silent. There wasn't anything to say. They were close enough, however, that there really was no need.

* * *

><p>Well? More character exposition then anything else, but I needed to get Yami and Yugi off the ship; that much time spent in close quarters can drive <em>any<em> person batty!

Say, have any of my readers gone out to see my new story? It's different then what I normally write. And you see where **Yami Twitterpated** was born! Say hi Yami!

**Yami Twitterpated:...**

Oh, well. Please review!

Ja ne!

Twitterpated


	11. Chapter 11

Ohayo! Here's a chapter that I couldn't wait to happen. WHO'S EXCITED FOR HP 7 PART 2? I KNOW I AM!

**Hikari!**

Oops, sound's like the Yami is ticked. Gotta go. Hope you enjoy!

**Yami Twitterpated: Twitter-hikari doesn't want to own Yu-Gi-Oh. Which is a shame, because I would _love_ to send some lawyers to the Shadows.  
>And thanks to Youngbountygirl and vampiregirl 31 for the reviews. Twitter is so excited.<br>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>∫~Eleven~∫<strong>_

The wind caught at Yugi's hair and tugged at the coat he was wearing. His bare feet were cold on the deck, but he took little notice. Today he was 14. He smiled into the wind for just an instant.

Yami had been out of the cabin early, so Yugi took his time getting dressed. He now took a careful inventory of his body. His thighs were still as straight as they had been ten weeks ago when he had first stepped onto the ship, and there was no definition between his waist and hips.

It was so clear now why Amaru had wanted him to accept his body. She had known the truth. Yugi tried to accustom himself to the fact, but it was hard. He took a moment and realized that body shapes and features could run in families.

"If only I could see a picture of her, just for an instant, then I might know some rest."

"See who?"

Yami was suddenly at his side, Yugi's shoes in hand. He shot a long-suffering look at them and bent to put them on.

Yami watched as Yugi slipped into them, then smiled at his flushed face. Yugi didn't blush very often, and he wondered what thoughts he had interrupted.

"Would you like to be alone?"

"Not really," he spoke as the embarrassment faded. "I was just thinking about my mother."

Yami nodded. "Anything in particular?"

"I was wondering what she looked like," he told the elder softly, looking younger than his 14 years.

"She was a beautiful woman, with hair the colour of yours. Her eyes were a dark blue, and people would say that her smile was the warmest one in England."

Yugi smiled at the picture, but was still troubled. Yami had said nothing of her frame. He looked out to sea with a troubled heart as he debated whether to ask the question.

In Egypt, or rather, the Pharaoh's palace, a person's body was a thing of beauty. Yugi was starting to see that this was not so in England, or at least, not on this ship. Whenever Yugi came out of his room in only his undergarments, Yami would tell him to go get dressed. the clothes were covering far more of his person then what he had worn in Egypt, but to this English sea captain, it was not enough.

And he had never seen Yami's unclothed body; Not that particularly wanted to. But he seemed to go out of the way to keep him from seeing something that he was all too familiar with. Almost from day one at the palace, he had been wandering in and out of the servants chambers and Papa's rooms.

Then of course, he lived on the edge of a harem, where nudity was not only commonplace, but expected. Most of the women and Ukes were very proud of their bodies, and would have been highly amused at the English way of covering oneself.

"Something is troubling you," Yami commented softly. "Can you tell me what it is?"

"I want to ask you a question, but I'm afraid that you'll be angry with me."

Yami's brows rose at this. "I'm sure that you would agree that I don't anger easily."

"That's true," Yugi agreed with a small smile, thinking of all the time he should have disciplined him with a monster or two. "But this is personal. This is not something the English talk about, and I know that you want me to be English."

"You are English Yugi, and you are going to be living in England, but I'm not trying to force you to completely divorce your past. If there is something I can tell you, I will."

Yugi glanced out at the sea and then turned back to Yami. He watched as Yugi crossed his arms over his chest as though trying to protect himself.

"I want to know about my mother's body." It was said in a great rush, as though he was afraid of not getting them 's face gave away nothing, but on the inside he was calling himself every kind of fool for not assuring Yugi's doubts over his body sooner.

"Your mother was fairly tall, and her figure was lovely. She carried herself with grace and confidence."

Yugi's disappointment was clearly evident. Yami hesitated, not wanting to embarrass either of them, but knew that Yugi needed to hear more.

"Your mother had womanly curves, Yugi, but she was not heavy." He tried again.

Yugi turned his head back to Yami, eyes alight with yearning. "You mean she was not fat?"

"Yes, I do, but I also mean that she was not overly endowed."

Yami saw in an instant that he had lost Yugi, and found himself wishing that Mai was here. He knew that if Yugi wanted him to be more specific, that he would be blushing like a little girl.

"What is this 'endowed'?"

Yami gave it up as a lost cause. "She was neither big-breasted or full-hipped."

_To my credit, I did not blush,_ Yami thought to himself, watching as Yugi's face cleared instantly. Such simple words had put him at ease.

"Amaru was heavily...endowed." He struggled with the word for a moment. "She had very full breasts and hips." Yugi went on, gazing out at the sea again. "Were you to see her, you would see that it was not very hard for Papa to marry her."

Suddenly all Yami's embarrassment evaporated. "Spouses are supposed to enjoy each other in every way, but it is not how a woman or Uke looks is not as important as how they treat their duel spirits."

"That may be the case in England, but in Egypt, a Seme wants beautiful daughters and Ukes so he can find husbands for them."

"How do the women and Ukes feel about this?"

"It doesn't matter how they feel," Yugi stated in surprise. "They have no choice. No woman or Uke has monsters or money of their own, and without a Seme, they are sure to die." Yugi sighed. "I find myself wishing that I had monster cards."

"Why?" Yami asked, though he was sure he knew the answer.

"So I can stay single. I never want to be controlled by a Seme."

Yami found himself thanking Syrus for cluing him on Yugi's views of dueling and marriage. "you don't think that you will find a Seme who'll cherish and love you enough not to dominate you?"

Yugi shrugged. "He would still have the money and the cards, and thus, the power."

Yami debated whether to tell Yugi what was on his mind, and swiftly reasoned that he would be told soon in any event.

"You have spirits and money of your own."

Yugi turned slowly and stepped away from the railing, closer to Yami. His hands took the front of the taller man's cloak. He searched his face, looking for any signs of teasing and found none. Yami went on in a soft voice.

"I believe I told you that Your Grand-papa Moto never believed the news of your death, ergo, he never changed his will, leaving you with more than half of his wealth. If you're careful, you have more than enough to live comfortably for the rest of your life."

Yugi closed his eyes and a small smile of rapture broke over his face.

"Do you have a birthday present for me Yami?"

"Yes."

"I won't need it. What you have just given me is the last gift I will ever need - freedom. Now my body needn't worry."

Yami left him then. He was pleased at the state of peace that Yugi had achieved, but prayed that it would not last.

Mana shimmered into view on Yami's shoulder. Yami smiled, knowing that she had heard what had transpired between himself and his charge. "I don't want the money to be enough, Mana. He needs to find the peace that comes with bonding to a special spirit. Please, give, him a special restlessness until he reaches for that bond."

Mana smiled and patted his ear, the highest part of him she could reach. "All will be well, Yami."

Yami leaned into the touch, wishing that their journey might be over.

* * *

><p>Yugi's birthday dinner was later that evening with Yami, First Mate Timaeus and the ship's bosun, Hermos, were to join them. Decked out in their finest togs, both men arrived as Yami stood critically eying the dining room with it's dark mahogany furniture. He wanted everything to be perfect before going to claim his young charge.<p>

Neither man spoke as Yami shifted a chair here or moved a candlestick there. He was on his way out the door before he seemed to notice them. His cerise eyes pinned them in place as he assessed their clothing. Upon inspection and after a nod, Yami moved out the door and too his cabin. He would have laughed at his own seriousness had he seen the grins on the men's faces at his departure.

Yugi peered into the mirror and reached for the hairbrush for at least the tenth time. The long blond bangs that hung into his eyes would not lay right. He fussed a bit more and then heard the cabin door open. After a quick look down the front of his dress, Yugi moved to the doorway of his room.

Yami, looking taller then ever in a resplendent, all-black ensemble save for a snow white shirt and cravat, was waiting patiently for him to be done. He smiled in genuine pleasure at the sight of Yugi in a dark burgundy gown. The collars and cuffs were only a shade or two lighter then the gown itself, and Yami thought that he looked adorable.

Yugi didn't feel adorable, he felt confused. Why had he never noticed how good looking Yami was? He realized that Yami had been dressed this way the first time they had met, but he'd been too taken with the ship to notice.

"I realize that you don't want any presents," Yami teased him, "but I hope that you will still honor me by having dinner with me and a couple of my men."

Yugi's eyes widened in surprise over both comments, and realized two things. One, they had never before eaten with anyone else, and two, how rude he must have sounded earlier today.

"Yami, I'm so sorry-" he was cut off as Yami approached him.

Yugi's eyes closed as Yami's arms went around his small frame. His hugs always made Yugi feel like the most cherished Uke on the Earth. He held the smaller close, then kissed him on the forehead.

"I was only teasing," he spoke with laughter evident in his voice. "Of course you'll get your gifts as soon as we eat."

* * *

><p>Yugi sat on his bunk contemplating the wonderful dinner he'd had. First he had been given his gifts, and then they sat down to eat.<p>

_Yugi was approached first by Hermos, who produced a star, made from fine, white rope, so intricately knotted that it was only three inches across. He pointed to the center._

_"I tried to get 15 knots in the center here, seein' 's you're 15, but o'ly 14 would fit._

Yugi blushed as he recalled the happiness he'd felt when Hermos said that he thought that Yugi was 15. Then Timaeus handed him a slim book of poetry. Yugi was ecstatic over the gift, and Timaeus left, flushing as though it was his gift. They had eaten then, enjoying the tales that Hermos and Timaeus had of their travels. After they had finished dining, Yami had given Yugi another slim volume. When he had looked, the pages were blank.

_"As you can see, the pages are blank," Yami said. "That's because it's a journal."_

Yugi was yawning widely by that point of the evening, and Yami took notice of it. He quickly made his excuses and hustled the Uke to bed. That was up to this point in time.

Yugi stood and made his way to the doorway. "Yami," he called softly. The captain looked up from where he had been perusing some papers. "Could you brush my hair?" Yugi blushed at his childish query, but Yami nodded and moved over by the area that had been designated as the hair brushing area.

After a while Yami spoke. "Your family had little time to gather their wits when they first heard that you were alive. I'm sure by now that they wish they had thought of sending gifts with me, but this will have to do for now."

Yami opened his hand. Lying in the center of his palm were two things: the first was a gold ring set with a large amethyst. The second was a small rectangle of paper, outlined in gold with a picture of a small, brown ball of fur in it. He held them out to Yugi, and the boy took reverently.

"They belonged to your Grandfather Yugi, and he wanted you to have them. Ryou remembered them just before I left."

The ring was far too large for Yugi's slim fingers, and then Yami showed him the chain. "I thought that it might not fit, so I picked this up in Sierra Leon."

Yugi accepted it gratefully. "What is the card?"

Yami smiled. "This is Kuriboh. He was your grandfather Moto's favorite companion." Yami could see that he had lost Yugi and smiled. "Why don't you go to bed now Yugi? Everything will be here in the morning."

Yugi nodded and stumbled to his room with a bleary look in his eyes.

Yami watched his charge go and then moved back to the dining cabin. Timaeus nodded as Yami sank back into his empty seat.

"Another month, I say, before we reach London."

Hermos snorted. "More like three weeks. What think you, captain?" Yami thought for a moment.

"I'm leaning more towards a month." Timaeus crowed softly, not wanting to wake the boy next door. Hermos leaned forward.

"Might I give you a bit of advice, Cap'n? Keep an eye on that young lad there. Lovely as he is now, someday he'll be a priceless treasure. When that day come, you mark my words, he's goin' ta lead some poor chap on a long, merry chase, and he wouldn' even need ta try."

* * *

><p>Well? Yugi is finally 14! Whee! Gack-!<p>

**Yami Twitterpated: Do excuse Twitter-hikari. She has been this way since three this morning.**

Not _my_ fault that you insist on sleeping in the same bed as me-urk!

**Yami Twitterpated: *rolls eyes* Something about Harry Potter 7 part two. She's gonna be posting again today, and wants all of you to know that she is very grateful for all the nice reviews. We are at 24. Question of personal interest to YoungBountyGirl. What was interesting about last chapter? The conversation with Syrus and Yami? **

*Gasp!* Yami, it's not okay to duct tape me to the bed!

Anywho, thanks for your thoughts and I hope to see you all again real soon! Eek!

**Yami Twitterpated: Finally, silence...oh.**

**Ja ne!**

Twitterpated


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello. Twitter-hikari-koi has managed to run herself to exhaustion. She left this chapter for me to post and I do hope that it will be enjoyed. Please review for my sanity's sake, or Twitter-koi will be in a slump until she gets some.**

**Thanks to **manga-girl-freak, Youngbountygirl, kate **and** vampiregirl 31** for the reviews. **Manga-girl-freak**, Twitter-koi would be giggling over the cuteness of Kuriboh with you were she awake. **Youngbountygirl,** thanks for replying to my response to your review in chapter ten.  
><strong>

Disclaimer: She doesn't want it. If she did, there would be yaoi galore in the plot, and the other Yamis would still be with their hikaris. **Like I am with mine.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Twelve~<em>  
><strong>

It was the tenth of December when Yugi stood on the deck of the Flying Surprise and gained his first view of London. They had come late in the day and hit high tide, enabling them to move right up the Thames without delay. Yugi had little time to mentally adjust to the changes that were about to happen.

It had begun to drizzle, and even though Yami had yelled at Yugi to put on a cloak, he didn't seem to be able to move. The town of Sierra Leon had been a surprise to him, but London was a shock. The city was huge. Buildings such as he had never imagined towered above him, and Yugi fought back the panic rising within.

Not having noticed that Yami had stopped calling him, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he appeared at the boy's side. Yami had been on the verge of scolding him when he noticed the paleness of his features. He deftly fastened the frogs of the cloak and drew the hood over his spiky hair.

"You're going to be fine," he told Yugi softly. "In no time at all we'll be at your brother's, and you can get settled in you room."

"Does he live on the water?" Yugi's eyes had not left the shore.

"No, he lives in town. We'll be docking and then taking a carriage to his home." Yami finished and then realized that he had lost the boy again. He sighed and prayed to Ra that Ryou and everyone else would become sensitive to the Uke's needs in the hours and days to come.

Just past an hour later Yugi watched a couple come on board ship. Yami greeted them with obvious delight and familiarity, and Yugi suddenly wanted to run and hide. What if they were his brother and sister? What if they didn't like him? Yugi forced himself to look away from the small group, out over the docks and the busy activity below.

It took some mental scolding, but Yugi was able to calm himself down. By the time Yami had called to him, his face was composed and manner serene. Yami approached with a smile and took his arm to lead Yugi to the waiting couple by the gangplank.

"Yugi, this is my brother, Seth and his fiancee Kisara Truesdale. Kisara is Syrus' sister."

The resemblance was apparent in both families, and Yugi immediately relaxed. Seth was nearly as tall as Yami, and sported the same tan features, the only difference being eye colours; Seth had blue eyes, where Yami had cerise. Kisara was much like Syrus, a few years younger, perhaps, but the warm smile was the same.

Without an invitation Kisara stepped forward and hugged Yugi. The young Uke responded much like he had in Sierra Leon, and before he realized what was happening, Kisara was chatting away and leading him down the gangplank to a waiting carriage.

The Semes followed and, speaking in a low tone, Seth filled Yami in on the last four months. Yami praised the spirits at the new that his grandfather, the Duke of Briscoe, was still alive. He had said his goodbyes before he left, but it had been his deepest hope that the old man would be there when he returned. Both families we well, Yugi's and his own, and everyone was looking forward to being at Bracken, the duke's home, for Christmas.

Yugi, completely unaware of anything but Kisara, was listening attentively and doing his best to answer the questions asked of him. The carriage was in motion for some minutes before the conversation shifted, and for a short while the adults in the carriage conversed alone. I those few moments Yugi let his eyes roam over Kisara's beautiful cloak, hat and dress.

Not wanting to be caught staring, he shifted his eyes to the window, thinking as he did that both Syrus and Kisara had wonderful taste in clothing. Compared to their outfits, Yugi's cloak and garments were dowdy. His attention was then caught by some women and Ukes on the street as they passed by. They too were wearing stylish cloaks with matching hats in gorgeous colours. With sudden and disheartening knowledge, Yugi knew his clothes were all wrong.

His face burned as questions ran through his mind. Had Calla been wrong? Why hadn't Yami said anything about his clothing?

"Yugi?" Yami called his name a second time, and he turned, barely remembering to compose his features.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he lied smoothly. "Are we nearly there yet?" Yugi asked the first question that came to mind to keep himself from dwelling on the lurking hysteria.

Yami glanced out the window. "Another ten minutes. What do you think of the city?"

"Wonderful." Again he lied, but this time Yami caught it. Wishing they were alone so that he could question Yugi further, Yami smiled gently at him before Yugi turned to look out the window.

* * *

><p>Ryou Akefia, Yugi's Uke brother, stood in the doorway of what was to be Yugi's room. It was a nice room, functional actually, but Ryou didn't want nice or functional, he wanted special. Bakura had talked him out of doing any remodeling until Yugi arrived, and new he was regretting it. First impressions were so important, and this room had always been a bit dark and masculine.<p>

Bakura had reasoned that Yugi would want to have a say in the decorating, thinking that would make him feel more at home. But taking in the dark brown draperies and equally dark carpets and hangings, Ryou wondered if maybe they hadn't made a mistake.

Moments later, a maid was sent to tell Ryou that his lordship and Yugi had arrived. Knowing it was too late to change a thing, Ryou took a last glance at the room and told himself not to run as he hurried downstairs to meet his uke brother.

* * *

><p>Yugi's head tilted back as he took in the four-storied gray-stone mansion that belonged to his brother. With only two other mansions in sight, the street itself was not busy, but the noise of the city was just a block away, and easily heard.<p>

Yugi was rooted to the spot until he felt Yami's hand on his back. He proceeded Yami up the wide steps. Once at the top of the stairs the wide doors opened, seemingly on their own. Seth and Kisara caught sight of Yugi's serene features as he entered his brother's house for the first time, and were impressed at how well he seemed to be doing.

Yami, on the other hand, was not fooled. He knew just how well Yugi could hide his thoughts and found himself wishing that Kisara and Seth had not met them at the ship, so they could have more time to talk. But as with Ryou and the bedroom, Yami knew that it was too late to change things.

Yugi told himself not to look as his cloak was taken away and he moved through the entryway and into a large parlor at the prompting of Yami's hand. He was determined not to look at his fitted leggings and tunic, cry or make a fool of himself. Yugi moved one step closer to the fire and looked as composed as the queen herself.

Only a moment passed before a Uke entered and came towards him. He was taller then Yugi, but the resemblance was marked. Yami did not make introductions this time; he wasn't sure that he could even speak as he looked at Ryou's face. He was sure that he had been wearing the same expression the first time he had met Yugi.

Yugi was still looking like a statue as Ryou moved to stand within two feet of him. He smiled into a face that was a younger version of their grandfather. As for Yugi, all he could do was stare.

"Hello Yugi," his brother said softly. "I'm Ryou."

"Hello Ryou," Yugi managed.

Ryou could not stay away from him another moment. He moved then and took Yugi in his arms. His eyes closed against a rush of tears, and Ryou scolded himself over crying.

Yugi was also fighting back tears, but of another nature. The ship had felt so safe, and the air at sea was so clean, unlike London, which smelled of sewage. Until they had docked, it had all seemed like a wonderful dream. He'd had all of Yami's attention, and the reaction of his family was only a thought in his mind. Now he was having to share Yami. Since he was now meeting his family in person, imagining them was no longer a game.

_What if, after a few months, they feel that my coming here has been a mistake? What if they decide I'm better off in Egypt, and I'm sent away once more?_ These were the last thoughts that ran through Yugi;s mind as Ryou released him. Yugi hadn't really hugged his older brother in return, but didn't realize this until he was held at arm's-length from Ryou.

None of his disappointment was on Ryou's face as he looked at his younger brother. He stood looking for the words that would express his joy at Yugi's return. In an instant, he decided to say nothing personal.

"Supper is in 30 minutes. Would you like to go see you room or remain here by the fire?"

Yugi knew that Yami would not be in his room, so he opted to remain by the fire. The others decided to take a seat now. The conversation flowed around the youngest member of the family with a familiar ease.

Much to his relief, not questions were directed towards Yugi, who sighed in relief and let his eyes wander.

Ryou, some feet away, looked at his youngest brother's face. Seth and Kisara were talking easily, and Yugi never realized Ryou's scrutiny. He's so young to hide his fear behind a mask of composure. Do I really have a chance of getting close to this Uke brother who was raised in such a foreign way? Ryou's thoughts were enough to make him want to cry all over.

^Master Ryou is sad. Little Master and Missy are coming!^ Ryou smiled as a small spirit whispered in his hear. His Change of Heart always knew when he was sad, and what exactly he could do to make things better. If Leo and Luna was that something, then he would welcome it with open arms.

* * *

><p>ZZZZZZZZZ...<p>

**Hikari-koi has been out the entire morning. Not sure if that is good or bad. Oh well. Twitter-koi pursuaded me to go with her to the movie, so I am posting this as she is sleeping off the late night/early moring. Hope this satisfies. **

**Ja ne,**

**Yami Twitterpated**


	13. Chapter 13

Ohayo! It is Twitterpated Yaoi here! Has anyone else noticed that I usually go by Twitter, or Twitter-hikari? Funny

Eh, when I sat down to write this chapter, I realized that I had grabbed the wrong set of notes...after I had gotten the majority of the way through. Bah!

**Yami Twitterpated: ...please forgive Twitter-koi, or ignore her, either is good. She got back from her annual church camping trip, and is very snarky from running after snot-nosed tweenies, I believe is the phrase. **

Well, snarky, yes, but a better word would be sore. We had a 5 mile hike in 95F weather; I have my reasons for being like this. Any-who, enjoy!

Oh thanks to **vampiregirl 31, KATE, Yami Yuugi** and **manga-girl-freak** for your lovely words of encouragement. **MGF, **yes is _is_ adorable that Yugi doesn't want to share Yami, but its also kinda sad at the same time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>∫~Thirteen~∫<strong>_

"You lived in a palace, Strýe Yugi?" Luna wanted to know.

"Yes," Yugi answered softly and watched both twins' eyes grow wide.

"Then you must have been royalty, and played with the best cards," Leo breathed after a moment and the two identical faces turned to each other, their minds filled with grandiose ideas.

"I was not a t'avadi*," said Yugi. "But I was the Pharaoh's son"

The question and answer session ha gone on for some minutes now, but Ryou did nothing to interrupt. Yugi seemed a bit more relaxed since the twins' spirit had led them to the parlour, and Ryou had to remind himself that even though Yugi was in his generation, he was only six years older then his eight year old niece and nephew.

Supper was announced a few minutes later, and Yugi was surprised when the twins bid him good night. He too was having a hard time figuring out which part of this family he belonged and was surprised that the children were not eating with them.

Seth and Kisara had been invited to stay for the meal, ad even though the food was the best Yugi had tasted since his journey had started, the tastes were lost to his troubled heart. His mind ran the gamut from what had happened to his trunks to hoping he would never have to look at his clothes again.

While Yugi wasn't fretting about his clothing, he was worried about eating properly. He watched everyone closely to make sure he didn't mess up, something everyone at the table noticed. In fact, his concentration was so intense that Yugi bumped his water goblet and ended up with a plateful of soggy food.

His decision to run and hide was aborted by the arrival of Bakura, Ryou's husband. He was late and made his apologies as he moved towards Yugi. He stood there looking down at the boy for a moment before he spoke.

"Welcome home Yugi. I'm Bakura, and I hope you'll be very happy here with us." He bet to kiss Yugi's forehead before moving to the head of the table.

Yugi's eyes followed him, and he decided in an instant that he liked what he saw. He was tall and lean, and his face was, if not openly friendly, at least that of one who Yugi would go to for protection. Yugi watched as Bakura and Ryou smiled at each other. Unknown to them, that action did more for his heart then anything else he had seen or heard since arriving here.

The evening progressed, ad beyond a comment here or there, no effort was made to engage Yugi in the much to be left alone, Yugi did not complain. Not long after they'd moved to the drawing room, Yami suggested that he might want to turn in early.

Yugi's features were as composed as ever as he thanked Yami and bid everyone goodnight. He was pleasantly surprised at not being handed over to a servant by this time. Both Yami and Ryou escorted him upstairs to his room.

"I'm in the room next door if you need something Yugi," Yami told him as soon as they were inside.

"And I'm across the hall and down two doors," Ryou added. A maid had pulled down the bed covers and laid out a night shirt. Ryou called her over and introduced her to Yugi. Her name was Sally. Thinking that he might not have understood, Ryou again told Yugi where his room was.

"It doesn't matter what time it is, just come and get me if you need something," Ryou added.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Yugi told his easily. "Thank you for everything."

It was clear that he wanted to be left alone. Ryou wasn't sure what to do, so he took Yami's cue and bid his brother goodnight. Shutting the door behind them, Yami told Ryou that he would talk to him and Bakura in the library in five minutes time.

Yugi turned around slowly and took in his dark, depressing room. Thinking he was alone, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he turned to see Sally near the door.

"Can I help you with your clothing, Lord Yugi?"

Yugi was about to decline the offer, but then remembered the row of tiny buttons down the back of his tunic. He turned obediently for Sally's assistance, but as soon as the maid had the shirt unbuttoned Yugi stepped away.

"I can manage now, thank you."

Sally, an experienced servant of many years, did not let her surprise show. She bid her Pradhana** goodnight and left the room on silent feet.

Yami, just coming out of his room, was surprised to see Sally in the hall. He knew she hadn't had enough time for Yugi to be settled in for the night, and he almost questioned her. She curtied to him as she passed, but Yami stayed silent. He stood in the hall for a moment, ridden with indecision. Yugi wanted to be alone, and Yami knew how he felt after being cooped up on the ship. But with everything he'd seen and heard today, should Yugi be by himself?

Yami decided not to step in and continued on his way to the library. Halfway there he changed his mind. Continuing on, he told Bakura and Ryou that he would be delayed. Yami honestly hoped that he would find Yugi soundly asleep, but either way he would not do another thing before checking on the uke.

The windowpane was cold against Yugi's cheek, but he was glad. You almost broke down, he castigated himself and knew that he deserved more then shivering on the window seat. The bed looked so inviting, but he was not in control of his emotions yet. Yugi knew that the feel of the mattress and softness of the pillow would destroy that hard-won control.

He glanced over at the fireplace where the flames danced invitingly, making the window seat even colder. He began to shiver then, but not only from the cold. Never had he been so frightened and alone. London was huge, and he was living in a houseful of strangers. So deep in his misery, Yugi did not hear the knock or opening of the door.

When a shadow fell over his face, Yugi started and looked up to see Yami standing beside him. The elder reached for him, but Yugi shrank away from him like a wounded animal. If Yami touched him, Yugi knew he'd be lost.

Yami, his face in the shadows, could hardly deal with the emotions running through him at the sight of Yugi. That he had actually considered leaving the boy alone was now abhorrent to him. As he studied the smaller trembling form, Yugi fought desperately for control.

"Stand up Yugi," he told him suddenly, using a voice hew would employ on the ship.

Yugi did as he was told, standing straight as a line, chin raised with effort. Yami tossed him his night-shirt and pants before pointing to a large screen in the corner of the room. "Go get changed."

Some minutes passed and Yami heard the rustle of clothing as Yugi worked. Ryou came to the door, a questioning lookon his face. Yami did not speak to him but motioned Ryou to sit in a chair by the door, one that sat in the shadows. Ryou had no more sat down then Yugi came from behind the screen, hair drooping and night-clothes on.

"Now, would you like Sally to come in and brush your hair?"

Yugi shook his head. The now-tender tone of Yami's voice made it impossible for him to reply.

Yami sighed mentally. "Yugi," he began. "You've had a long day, and you must be feeling frightened and alone. Let yourself have a good cry; it's what you need."

"I don't cry," he said woodenly.

Yami saw no help for it. He stepped close to Yugi and before the boy could guess his intentions, he reached for his forearm and pinched a small piece of skin hard enough to leave a bruise.

Yugi's mouth dropped open in surprise and pain. Tears flooded his eyes. "You hurt me," he accused the taller man, sounding much like a small child. A torrent of weeping followed, and Yugi buried his face in his hands.

Yami immediately lifted his charge up in his arms and laid the small boy in his bed. Ryou, so wanting to be of help, could only stare as his brother curled into a ball and sobbed harshly into a pillow. Yami sat there and smoothed the limp spikes away from his face. He told himself that he would stay there all night if he had to. He didn't speak, but neither did Yugi, but the younger knew that if Yami moved away that he would cling to the elder with all of his strength.

Ryou, still sitting by the door, suddenly felt Bakura's presence by his side and, turning his face into his waistcoat, let his own tears flow.

Nearly half an hour passed before the sobs abated and the last shudder ran over Yugi's frame. Yami rose and adjusted the bedding around the boy before blowing out the lantern. Sally, without being told to, came in with her knitting and settled next to the fire. Yami and the Akefias made their way to the library.

It was a silent threesome that entered the library moments later. Bakura had called for tea, and when everyone had refreshed themselves, Yami began his tale. He told everyone of his first meeting with Yugi and progressed through the story, sparing no detail. Seth and seen Kisara home, but he'd come back in time for tea and was now listening to the story with Ryou and Bakura.

"You can't mean," Ryou interrupted at one point," that Yugi literally jumped overboard and began to swim."

Yami didn't reply; his look of regret told him that it was all true. Ryou looked at his husband, eyes wide and unsure. Bakura wanted to offer words of comfort, but found himself at a loss.

"I can see that I've shocked you, but if you stop and think about some of the stunts that Mai's pulled over the years, it might help."

"Not to mention Grand-papa Yugi," Seth inserted, and everyone smiled.

All the grandchildren knew the first Yugi Moto as a wonderful, caring grandfather, and all of them missed him even now. But whenever he had talked of his past, it was evident to all listening that he had been as independent and adventurous as any Uke could ever be.

Yami finished his story about the voyage, making a point of telling everyone how different Yugi had become from the first part of the voyage to the last. Both Bakura and Ryou looked greatly relieved when he was finished. Before Seth left for the night, the four adults spent time talking wiht their duel spirits. They asked them to relay their petitions for wisdom in dealing with Yugi and the chance for everyone to build the relationships, as a family and with the Duel Spirit realm.

* * *

><p>*t'avadi is Georgian for prince. Feminine sounds here people<p>

**Pradhana is Bengali for master. Again, staying with the kinda feminine sounds.

Okay a few things before I let you go. **I swear that I will not  
><strong>

**Yami Twitterpated: Twitter-hikari has a lot on her plate. The anniversary of her dad's death is the 23 of August, so she will likely not have much activity around that time**.** She loves all the reviews that you give her and hopes to update in the next week or so. **

**Ja ne, **

**Yami Twitterpated**


End file.
